Hitchhikers:Community Portal
This page is the starting point for all editors of this Wikia. It also lists some of the pages you might like to use as you contribute here. As of 2018, this Community Portal is the most updated community centre as we work to update and edit the Wiki. Please refer here instead of to until further notice as some links there need updating. Feel free to talk to the admins or other active users at any time if you have any queries. Current Events This Wiki has spent a lot of time being inactive and therefore needs a lot of updating. The long-term plan is to make sure all pages have updated and correct content, images, and organised page categories, and then moving onto smaller tasks of proofreading, broken links and correcting the tone of articles. In the meantime, discussions on maintaining, updating and editing the Wiki are happening over on this blog post: https://hitchhikers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Spacepigeon/Running_the_H2G2_Wiki . You can also suggest pages/content/categories and other changes on our Suggestions page. Come and join the discussions! More internal stuff can be found within the Category:Hitchhikers. ~~~~Spacepigeon P.S: I have a regularly updated Activity section on my user page, where I keep a note of categories I'm currently working on, and ones which I've gone through and edited. For any new Hitchhikers, having a quick look at this can be helpful to see which categories might need more attention than others, and which have or haven't been looked at recently. If you're planning to be a long-term editor here and wish to dedicate your time to updating and editing a specific area of the Wiki, like I do by going through categories, this can be a good place to start! Thanks to everyone who has helped keep our Wiki updated and active, it really means a lot. Our Guidelines and Manual of Style Our are finished and complete! Please take a look at the and to learn what our policies are, and how we edit our articles. Thank you to everyone who suggested ideas and guidelines and helped form our new and updated . Featured Articles Next season's featured page poll is up! Go to the talk page and make your choice, and don't forget to suggest any articles you think should be featured! Important Articles The following are pages that are on important or main subjects to do with Hitchhiker's. It is important that these pages are looking their best, full of content, quotes and media. These pages have been chosen due to being a priority for editing and updating, so please help out if you can. * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (book) * Zaphod Beeblebrox * Arthur Dent * Sirius Cybernetics Corporation Roles You may be wondering what the meanings are behind the words next to moderators' names on their user pages. Here's what each role is: * President of the Galaxy - Founder of the Wiki * Head Hitchhiker - Admin * Megadodo Staff - Bureaucrat * Genuine People Personality - Discussions Moderator * Total Perspective Vortex - Content Moderator Announcements ---- Use the recent blog pages, , , or the RSS feed to keep informed about changes and updates. Open Tasks This Wiki has a small community, and any help is appreciated. The following is a list of tasks that we could use help with: * Create: * Update: * Proofread: * Expand: * Media: Community Portal